left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rayford Port
Rayford Port is the main setting for both finales in the DLCs The Sacrifice and The Passing. It is the point where all the survivors (excluding Bill) from both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 meet and work together in order to achieve an objective. History The port is a key area in Rayford, where people could use and rent boats as recreation and sport on the water. It is the main source of income for Rayford where they send and receive goods by boat and train. Big freight boats used to unload gravel and containers with goods (note the "Rayford Shipping" sign). Near the port is a key bridge in Rayford that leads to the main highway; the bridge itself is a lift bridge which allows big boat vessels to pass through and get to the other side. There is a bar/lounge near the port that mainly serves the dock and construction workers whenever they need to wind down and relax and a convenience store is also located just off the main road past the bridge where customers can purchase small convenient items and drinks. Current Status When the infection hit and Rayford citizens prepared for the infection (by preparing large stockpiles of items), most of the town had turned into Infected. Forced to allow CEDA to intervene, they set up a command area near the port as it best serves as a defensive perimeter. The agency even tried having a live Tank specimen pass through the area by train; however, the train derailed and the remaining workers became infected. Due to the constant power outages and necessity of power to allow for an evacuation, CEDA most likely brought in a few gas-powered generators. They were used as floodlights and three were mainly used for the purpose of dropping and raising the bridge. However, once they got the generators in place, it seems to have alerted the horde (similar in The Sacrifice) causing lots of infected being drawn to the area; therefore, CEDA and any remaining survivors pulled out and headed to the evacuation center at Whispering Oaks Amusement Park. ''Left 4 Dead'' Survivors The original Survivors arrive by an EMD GP10, through the brick factory and the freight port, opening the Tank Specimen train car. Note that this Tank is different from most Tanks, with a different skin tone, Green Boxers, and a tattoo. They kill the Tank and make their way towards the convenience store in the north end area of Rayford Port. Once they get through the convenience store, they barricade off the door leading to the brick factory with a grocery shelf to prevent more infected from reaching them. Once they get to the port, they notice a fully stocked sailboat that they plan on using to escape from the mainland to a suitable island in the Florida Keys; that the sailboat is particularly selected for this purpose as there is no need to stop for fuel supplies. However, the sailboat is located on the wrong side of the bridge; therefore, the Survivors have to start the three generators to have the bridge raised, that way they can move the boat to the other side. This is similar to Crash Course as the main generator cuts out which, in turn, is not enough power to continue raising the bridge, thereby causing a Survivor must jump off (sacrifice themselves) and restart the generator to continue to get the bridge higher and prevent the infected from attacking them and move the sail boat. Once this is achieved and a Survivor is killed (main plot claims Bill), the Survivors wait until the infected horde calm down before venturing out to the boat and sailing away to the Florida Keys, this allows time for them to meet the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors... ''Left 4 Dead 2'' Survivors The Survivors have escaped Savannah by taking the Jimmy Gibbs Jr. stock car from Liberty Mall; however, when they reach the town of Rayford, the Left 4 Dead Survivors have raised the key bridge to allow their sailboat to pass through, which now prevents them from driving on. They have a short encounter on the other end of the bridge where they explain the situation and make a deal to help each other out. Once the survivors go through the Rayford Historic Underground Tour, which takes them underground through the river, they leave the nearby safe room to meet up with the Survivors from the west. The entire group of survivors have another short conversation and mention what tasks need to be done. Once they finish explaining everything to each other, the Survivors take an elevator down to the streets. The main generator that powered the bridge's raising/dropping mechanism has now run out of gas and now needs to be refilled. The original Survivors hold out on the second floor of a nearby building and the bridge where they cover the new group of Survivors as they find and retrieve gas cans to fill the generator. Once they have enough gas in the generator, it will activate the bridge and lower it to allow full access to the main highway so that the Survivors can drive their car across it. The Survivors say their farewells on the short and brief encounter, thank each other for their help and hope that they will see each other again sometime in the future. The Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors are seen speeding away in the Jimmy Gibbs Jr. car, whereas the original Survivors from Left 4 Dead are seen still taking a break near the bridge; however, it is assumed that they will eventually take their sailboat and leave Rayford as well (as seen in [[The Sacrifice (comic)|''The Sacrifice comic]]). Gallery Rayford_Port_Finale.png Boat.jpg Notes *The Uncommon Infected will only appear in the ''Left 4 Dead 2 version of The Sacrifice. *The Worker Infected may have been any of the following: **A dock worker at Rayford Port **A renovator for the nearby buildings under renovation **A construction worker trying to build the Rayford Underground Historic Tour **A Brick factory employee *This is the most notable setting in the city since it is seen in both The Sacrifice and The Passing. It is mostly blocked off from the rest of the city except for a safe room in the west and south part, so this was most likely CEDA's main holdout. *Strangely, there are no infected CEDA workers or Worker Infected that appear in The Passing, instead they only appear in The Sacrifice. This may due to the fact that the original Survivors eventually killed all those Uncommon Infected. *The following achievements can be claimed by players if done correctly: **''Left 4 Dead: The Sacrifice ***KILL BILL ***CHAOS GENERATOR ***SACRIFIZZLE **Left 4 Dead 2'': The Passing ***KILLING THEM SWIFTLY TO THIS SONG ***KITE LIKE A MAN Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:The Sacrifice Category:The Passing Category:Finale Category:Locations